NCIS: Restoring Faith
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: (Sequel to Gibbs's Vampire) After the events of Gibbs's Vampire the gang must deal with a newly changed Faith. But things take a turn for the strange when the new vampire inside her recognizes both Abby and Gibbs. How will they handle this new information? And will all the changes to Faith cause problems between her and Gibbs?


**Disclaimer: This is NCIS and Faith (From Buffy) fanfic. I do not own anyone from NCIS. I also do not own Faith, Angelus, Riley, or Caleb. Joss Whedon does. I do own everyone else though. **

* * *

"I cant believe she did it," Arrow said looking at the scene before her. She knew Faith had come up here, but she didn't think she would actually be able to kill them. Faith might be more powerful than she had originally thought.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gibbs asked from next to her. That had been the first indication that Faith might have done damage up here, the fact that she had been able to bring a human up here.

"We should get her back home, just to be safe." She walked over to them, placing a hand on him and her. They then teleported back to her house. "I know you hate hearing this but you really should go. We don't know what she will be like when she comes to." She saw that he was going to protest so she held up her hand. "Don't make me use magic on you," she warned. She watched as he glanced back to Faith before turning around to leave. Arrow breathed a sigh of relief before turning to her friend. "I need Angelus," she mumbled to herself. She looked to her right and whispered something. Suddenly he was standing next to her.

"Arrow..." he started to say but he stopped as he looked at Faith. "Is she..."

"I... don't know."

He walked over to her but stopped. "Something isn't right... she isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. We may need to bring Demetrius. He would know. He's been with her longer. I will go get him." With that Angelus turned and left.

Arrow took a step away from Faith then, just to be on the safe side. Not that she thought her friend would attack her... though she had at Gibbs's house, but that was for a different reason. She had been in a blood frenzy and Arrow had been in her way.

She was surprised to hear Angelus comie back so soon. She turned around to see Faith's uncle Demetrius with him.

Demetrius, even in this time, was still as European as ever. It was how he lived his life. He had dark black hair that he kept short, that matched perfectly with his dark brown eyes. He was about 5' 11" and weighed probably about 170 pounds, give or take. Every time he spoke Arrow could faintly hear the Italian accent from his life in Rome.

He stopped as soon as he saw Faith laying on the couch Arrow had placed her on. She watched as he closed his eyes and seemed to sniff the air. It almost reminded her of a dog. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked to Faith again.

"It can't be," he whispered.

Arrow waited for him to go on, but he didn't. Then he said a name, one that was unfamiliar to her, but Angelus seemed to recognize it. "Nefertiti."

"I thought I sensed something old, powerful," Angelus stated.

"Who is Nefertiti?"

"You know about Faith's different past lives, and how she somehow combined them with this life, which is why she is a vampire. Also why she has powers."

"Yea. Why?"

"Nefertiti is her first life. It's where it all started for her. Being a vampire, having access to magic. All of it. But the magic from that time was too dark, too strong. She never merged it with this one for a reason, she was afraid of what it might do to her," Angelus said.

"So this changes..."

"Everything," Demetrius cut in. "Everything about her will be different now. This could make her more dangerous, sinister. Nefertiti may not have been as ruthless as some vampires," he looked to Angelus "but she wasn't all sweet and innocent either. She should be fine around family, as blood is something Nefertiti holds dear. But humans and such should be kept away."

Arrow and Angel exchanged looks at that last part.

"You know he wont stay away," Arrow stated.

"Stupid humans, why can't they leave well enough alone."

"He loves her Angelus."

"He isn't good enough for her."

"Wait. Faith has a human?"

"You make it sound like he is a pet."

"They are," both Angelus and Demetrius said together.

Arrow just threw her hands up in the air. "Vampires," she shook her head.

Just then Faith gasped as her eyes shot open.

"Faith." Arrow stepped forward but Demetrius stopped her.

"Nefertiti," he said softly.

She looked at him then before a wicked grin played on her lips. She sat up before swinging herself off the couch.

"Demetrius my sweet. What are you doing here with a halfling and," she sniffed the air before smirking. "A filthy angel half breed."

Arrow took a step forward, but was stopped by Angel. Arrow was confused by the woman before her. Sure it was her friend, at least as far as the body went. But her features seemed wrong. Her eyes were the color of gold, much different from Faith's chocolate brown. Her skin also seemed more sun kissed than Faith's. Black hair flowed down to Faith's back. It bothered Arrow to see someone else in her friend's skin.

"What have you done with my friend?" Arrow interrupted the conversation between this woman and Demetrius.

"Oh she is around here somewhere." She waved her off, like even talking to her was a waste of time.

Arrow shook her head. She didn't want to be around this person, this person that looked like her friend, but wasn't.

"It's up to you guys to bring Faith back. You know this..." she waved her hand at the woman. "doesn't belong here. She can't stay," she said before leaving.


End file.
